The children of heroes
by Riply21
Summary: Just something a friend and I made


**Disclaimer:I myself did not write this my friend did and I was just the proof reader.**

It was a normal day for me I was in the backyard with my dad training my quirk you see my name is Baylee Kirishima my quirk is like my dad's hardening which means I can make my body like a rock. One day we were training but our quirks stopped so did my mom's her name is Mina Ashido she can produce acid we knew what was happening it was Mr. Aizawa he can stop other people's quirk he can't blink tough or the effects wear off he said something that scared my folks and my best friends parents half to death " red riot, pinky, charge bolt, earphone jack he's back Tomura Shigaraki is back." The moment he said that we heard a laugh of pure evil five dark portals opened on the lawn six villains came out of them. The one I knew stain the HERO KILLER quirk blood curdle if he eats your blood you freeze. One by one they were in my lawn they rushed at us stain threw four knives at us dad used his quirk so did mom he missed one but I got hit after that I felt a sharp pain burning when my blood like acid then it hit me my blood was acid I hardened with my hands like knives and they were tipped with acid so where my elbow shards my mind opened up by the time I remembered there were villains it was too late a villain named Dabi had me pinned to the ground with one hand up fire burning my wrist out of fear I closed my eyes then suddenly my forearms shot acid at he Dabi fled before it hit him. The villains were on the ground and toga was like my best friend Riley's dad Denki Kaminari if he goes over his volt limit he just walks around like an idiot with his thumbs up and the villains fled one by one out of my yard a quiet hush over the battlefield everyone out of breath my parents lying on the ground breathing very hard almost at there limit then it hit me "where's Mr. Aizawa." he was nowhere to be found except his wrap he used to trap people and their quirks. We looked left and right for him nothing my dad turned to me and in a low voice said "stay here with Riley go inside if they come back here again you can fight I give you permission to also sorry about not telling you about that part of your quirk " then my mother spoke up "we wanted to tell you we did but the doctor said if you knew, it could kill you when you where that age so he said we couldn't tell you till you were 15." I looked at them with teary eyes and said " Its ok you didn't tell me to protect me," Then something hit me I asked my dad why he had to give me permission he said to us since we aren't in U.A. we can't use are quirks also if we were then we have to get our hero license he hugged me one last time before he ran off I knew were he was going the nicest bar in the city the villains old hideout. We waited hours and they didn't come back we called our "uncle" Bakugou the phone rung four times and then we heard his message I hung up I tried calling all of my parents friends with Riley no one answered. Riley spoke " no answers from anyone I'm getting kinda pissed" I could see the rage in eyes in anger I punched the ground and there was a small earthquake Riley fell his arm got cut by the knife Stain threw and the handle was in the ground I rushed and grabbed him by the arm some of his blood got on me and it shocked me like one of his smaller volt blasts but my energy was gone like a discharged battery. Suddenly the phone rang it was Momo and todoroki's daughter her quirk ice/build which means she can do the stuff her mom can do and her dad's right side. She told us that every hero from the old class 1-A was captured we ran to her house and when we got there she made us suits like real heroes she told us we need to pick a name: she chose Icepick, Riley with his new found power he chose Discharge, and as for me I chose Tremor. Suddenly the phone rang it was "uncle" Deku's son he was partly crying he told us his dad and mom just got taken away by the villains we ran to his house with his suit I shouted out " Daten are you there" no answer i called out one more time in hopes for an answer "Daten come on man we need an answer" finally in the shadows of the room we saw movement but not just one person it was Shigaraki with all except one finger on Daten's throat tears in his eyes then I snapped " let him go or I'll end you" he had a smile on his face the only thing was I could see his face he didn't have a hand on it in a cold raspy voice he called out " if you don't stop playing hero I will have to kill your friend here and we wouldn't want that now would we." with a smile still on his face he threw down Daten and disappeared in a shadow portal. We knew Daten didn't have a quirk but something was different he seemed like he had a quirk I asked he said " I have a quirk my dads he passed it to me I had to eat a hair" we told him to choose a hero name he came up with atom smasher


End file.
